fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 477
Transport is the 477th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. In the wake of Dimaria's defeat, Jacob Lessio manages to sneak into the Fairy Tail Guild in order to lessen the load of his fellow, and elderly, Spriggan 12 member August. Jacob manages to critically wound and clear out the entire guild, sans Mavis' ethereal body, but is able to see her and manages to wound her. In response, Lucy, who reveals that she, Natsu and Happy managed to escape Jacob's Magic, attacks Jacob, but after quickly being put in a corner, she is saved by a fully rejuvenated Natsu. Summary As Lucy and Happy continue to sit in the infirmary with Natsu, up above in the guildhall, Warren reports the fall of Dimaria, lowering the count of active Spriggan 12 members to seven. The guild celebrates, however, Mavis voices her concerns over the two unmoving markers to the east, and as she does so, the Shield of Spriggan Jacob Lessio enters the guild, where he comments on the wonderful scent of the "charming" building. When asked who he is, the man introduces himself as a member of the Spriggan 12, which takes them all by surprise. When Warren and Makarov check the markers to the east, Jacob reveals that their Wizard King August learned they were being tracked and camouflage their real positions. Cana mentions that it takes gall to storm into the guild alone, but Jacob simply replies that he has no underlings, which allows him to do as he pleases. The man then goes on to warn the guild about August, citing that he has no sense of humor, and that he went ahead of him as a gesture for Alakitasia's Respect for the Aged Day, which happens to be the day that they are on. Jacob goes on to demand alcohol, but Makarov vehemently refuses to serve him any, which Jacob remarks is a shame, as he was trying to show the elderly Makarov some respect for the Alakitasian holiday. The Spriggan then explains to the guild that he is a master assassin, and that he's never failed an assignment; when asked by Max why an assassin would walk brazenly into enemy territory, Jacob replies that he has no need to hide, as his Magic erases all traces of both corpse and witness alike. After clapping his hands, Jacob extends the reach of his Magic all throughout the guild, leaving Mavis' ethereal body as the only one unaffected. Much to her surprise, Jacob notices her and quickly deduces that she is Fairy Heart; able to attack her, Jacob tortures her, which unknowingly damages Fairy Heart below, offering her wounded but still alive friends as ransom for the Eternal Magic. Before Mavis is forced to make an impossible choice, Lucy arrives in her Taurus Form Star Dress, kicking Jacob away. Jacob wonders how Lucy and the quickly following Happy escaped his Magic, causing Lucy to think back to five minutes earlier, when Horologium saved her, Happy and Natsu from Jacob's assault; she responds to him by saying the stars blessed her. Jacob then proceeds to antagonize Lucy and change the ransom from Mavis' whole guild to Lucy's life, threatening to mutilate her should she not comply with his demands. The man then throws knives at Lucy, but Natsu, who is now fully healed, intercepts and melts the knives, threatening to turn Jacob into ash. With his three remaining guildmates overjoyed at his return, Natsu responds to Lucy's question about his "nap" by saying that he enjoyed it, and that he's been completely recharged. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Jacob Lessio (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * * * |Ēra}} * ** Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} ** ** Abilities used *Automatic Danger Response Mode *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used *Knife Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Arc Navigation